


Break

by raininshadows



Category: Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Drabble, Electrocution, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4404170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininshadows/pseuds/raininshadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron tries to break Optimus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fail_fandomanon in May 2015.

"Take your rightful place before me," Megatron snapped. "On your knees, Optimus Prime."

"No," Optimus spat, straining against the electrical chains that bound him to the floor before Megatron's throne. "I will never bow to you, Megatron."

"Very well." Megatron lifted a hand, and the chains' voltage spiked. Optimus convulsed violently as the pain and the electrical surge hit his systems, in too little control of his body to even scream. A few seconds later, Megatron let his hand fall, and the voltage dropped; Optimus collapsed to the ground, smoking gently. 

"Have you reconsidered, Prime?" Megatron asked mockingly. 

"No. Never."


End file.
